wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Monty Mole
Monty Moles are enemies that appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Party 8, Mario Party 9, and in Mario Strikers Charged. They are mole (or gopher)-like enemies with one buck tooth sticking out of their mouth, large black claws, whiskers, etc. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Monty Moles appear as rare enemies, for they only appear in World 6-4. However, they appear as that level's most common enemies. Here in this level, Monty Moles jump out of their hiding spots in dirt walls when Mario and the crew (Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad), along with Yoshi get near them. After jumping out and landing, Monty Moles give chase to the heroes. Monty Moles run with EXTREME SPEED in this game. This makes them much harder to dodge. They run so fast that if the heroes jump over them, they go a distance before turning (also taking a while to do so), which can cause them to fall off edges and be defeated. Monty Moles are also very crazy over taking out Mario and the crew. They will constantly bump into each other if reaching Mario and the crew is necessary. Since they have no ability to jump on land, Monty Moles will still bump into walls if Mario is past them or before them (depending on how the wall is shaped), showing their "excitement". However, as silly and swift-moving these enemies are, they can be defeated by several attacks. Monty Moles can be defeated if they are jumped on, if a Fireball from Fire Mario (after obtaining the Fire Flower), if rammed into while under the effects of the Starman, or even by freezing them with an ice ball from Ice Mario (or Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, after obtaining the Ice Flower/Penguin Suit) and then throwing/Ground Pounding their Ice Block. In Mario Kart Wii, Monty Moles appear on the Moo Moo Meadows course, as well as the retro course, Peach Gardens as obstacles. They can usually be found digging through the ground. If hit, players will spin out (most likely). In Mario Super Sluggers, the Monty Mole's position is found on Mario's team, the Mario Fireballs. Its best stat was speed, however, the rest of its stats were slightly below average. In Mario Party 8, a bunch of Monty Moles appear in the mini-game, Crops 'n' Robbers, where one player had to whack the moles that are in the holes. Another player had to collect the carrots to win the game. In Mario Party 9, Monty Moles can be found in the mini-game, Plunder Ground. They hold and shuffle the Treasure Chests the players try to earn points from. Monty Moles also appear in the mini-game, Hole Hogs. There is also a constellation in this game named "Hello Mole". In Mario Strikers Charged, Monty Moles are sidekicks. They are considered as "Power Players", meaning they are good at shooting and tackling, but aren't too good at passing. Their Skillshot is known as Dirt Drill. With this, they go underground with the ball, dig towards the goal, and pop up near the Goalkeeper. They then shove him aside, shoving the ball into the goal. However, if the move is too close, the Goalkeeper can shove his hand into the ground and pull Monty Mole out, causing the move to fail. If the move is too far away, the Goalkeeper can simply catch the ball. Their appearance in this game is the second game where Monty Moles appear as playable characters. In Mario Sports Mix, only one Monty Mole can be found in the Western Junction court. Monty Moles were going to appear as enemies in Super Paper Mario, however, they were taken out for unknown reasons. They would've attacked by popping out of holes and throwing rocks. Even though Monty Moles do not appear in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, a similar sub-species of them known as, Undergrunts, appear in those two games. Mario Strikers Charged Stats *Type: Power *Skillshot: Dirt Drill *Deke: Burrows underground and then pops back up. Stats *Movement: 3 *Shooting: 10 *Passing: 3 *Defense: 10 Mario Super Sluggers Stats *Team Captain: No *Player Type: Speed *Special Skill: Burrow *Good Chemistry: Brown Mii, Goomba, Paragoomba, Shy Guy *Bad Chemistry: Mario Stats *Batting: 4/10 *Pitching: 4/10 *Fielding: 5/10 *Running: 7/10 *Default Glove: Right *Default Bat: Left Gallery MontyMole MSC.jpg|This is the artwork of a Monty Mole in Mario Strikers Charged. Hole Hogs.png|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). A Monty Mole can be seen to the right of Luigi. This is in the mini-game, Hole Hogs, of Mario Party 9. PlunderGround1-MP9.png|Some Monty Moles dig through the ground and circle Koopa Troopa, Magikoopa, Toad and Shy Guy in the mini-game, Plunder Ground, of Mario Party 9. MP8 Crops'n' Robbers.jpg|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Many Monty Moles can be seen in the holes in the mini-game, Crops 'n' Robbers of Mario Party 8. Monty Mole Beta.png|This is a beta image of a Monty Mole in Super Paper Mario. MontyMole NSMBW.png|This is a sprite of a Monty Mole from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Trivia *Monty Moles are usually seen with sunglasses or with squinting eyes, making a reference to how real moles have poor eyesight. *Monty Moles and Rocky Wrenches do look much alike, and they also have a similar attack pattern and traits of Rocky Wrenches in later games. However the two are unrelated, even though their Japanese names are similar (Puu and Choropoo). Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario characters Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii